


Keep Holding On: Abandoned

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Keep Holding On [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Stress, Wedding Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Dean plan their wedding, running into a few problems along the way. But will everything go according to plan on the actual day? Or will Y/n give up on all Winchester men?





	Keep Holding On: Abandoned

“Come on, Dean. What the hell is the problem?”

“The problem is, he’s my brother. How the hell am I meant to let him sit at the back, when he’s meant to be sat at the family table? Mom won’t get off my back about it!”

Y/n groaned. 

They’d been arguing for almost half an hour.

Dean wasn’t about to back down. And neither was y/n.

“A brother who abandoned your family, cut off contact for almost five years, and then came back. Oh, and the dick cheated on me”.

Dean took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Why do you keep bringing that up? Yea, he cheated. He shouldn’t have done it. But you’re with me now! What the hell does it matter?”

“It matters because I still can’t stand him. Or her. Just because I’ve moved on, doesn’t mean I’m gonna be all ‘buddy buddy’ with them”.

Dean looked down, not sure whether he should say the next words that were in his head, but he couldn’t hold them back.

“Do you still love him?”

Y/n furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth open, but no words coming out, unsure of how to respond.

“Well, do you?” Dean yelled, now angry that y/n wasn’t answering him.

“How the fuck could you ask me that? Haven’t I given almost two years to you? Haven’t I shown you more than enough times I love you? I stick by you through everything. When you got fired! When your new boss just speaks down to you. When you’re stressed, I’m the one who takes care of you. Wh-why the hell would you ask me that?”

Dean stared at y/n, knowing he never should’ve let those words out of his mouth.

Y/n loved him more than any of the girlfriends he had in the past. 

He knew he was the love of y/n’s life, yet he still questioned him.

The pain in y/n’s eyes as he left the room made his heart drop.

Why the hell was he making such a big deal about it? 

Y/n was right. 

Sam barely even cared.

The only reason he was around was because of the baby that had been born a few months ago, Annie.

Jess was a fairly absent mother, often leaving her child at home while going out to god knows where, Sam, and often Mary, having to take care of the baby.

Mary tried to say something, but Sam always stopped her, not wanting to be yelled at the next day when they were alone.

Their relationship was toxic. 

She stripped Sam of his confidence and left him a controllable, moronic man, who let her do anything and didn’t care at all. 

He loved his daughter, but there was no love with Jess. 

Everyone could tell. But he was too much of a coward to try and change or fix it.

It was a few days before y/n and Dean patched things up, Dean apologizing profusely, y/n giving in and allowing Sam and Jess to sit at the table.

He didn’t have to talk to them. 

The day was about his and Dean’s love. 

Jess and Sam were the least important people there. 

Y/n decided he’d let them be there, but they’d be of no importance. 

Sam was a best man, but that was mainly due to Mary’s insistence. 

She wanted her sons to fix their relationship, so tried her hardest to get them to spend time together.

Dean knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, but gave into his mother’s wishes.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

Y/n smiled, taking a sip of coffee, sitting in the quiet little coffee shop in town, very few customers around right now.

“I can’t believe it’s happening so fast”.

Chelsea chuckled.

“Fast? Dude, you’ve been engaged almost-what-nine months now?”

“I know. But doesn’t it take like years to get everything arranged?”

Chelsea nodded, knowing how long it usually took.

“Well, I guess that’s the perk of having a wedding planner as your best friend and maid of honour”.

Y/n was so glad she agreed to do this, even going as far to give them a discount, making it a lot more affordable.

“Which I’m totally grateful for. Besides, I’ve seen a few of the guys. And let me tell you, this Castiel dude is gorgeous”.

Chelsea looked at him in amusement and fake shock.

“Y/n! You’re getting married. Shouldn’t you be focussing on your fiancé? Not his friends?”

Y/n held his hands up in surrender.

“Hey! I’m getting married, but I can still see. Not my fault. Besides, they’re cute, but they’re no Dean. No one comes close to be honest”.

“So, how’s Sam? I still can’t believe that piece of shit is Dean’s brother”.

Y/n shrugged, completely over them.

“Ehh, I mean, it’s awkward. But I pay no mind to him or Jess. Neither does Dean. But their daughter, oh my god! Their daughter is so precious!”

They spoke a little more, catching up, before getting back to the wedding business.

“Ok, so the flowers have been arranged, the cake is gonna be done my Meg Masters, and the venue has been picked. You’re lucky Mr Crowley let you use his estate”.

“Please. He’s known me forever. He knows I’ll kill him if he didn’t. Besides, as my best man, he has to do everything to make me happy”.

Chelsea shook her head in amusement, going through the list of things she needed to make sure were ready.

“Ok, just a few more things. The food…so, they called me back and I just don’t understand why the hell you cancelled”.

Y/n stared at her, confusion written on his face.

“What?”

“You…cancelled?” she said, the look on y/n’s face meaning he most likely had no clue.

“Who the fuck cancelled? There’s two weeks till the damn wedding. Are you serious?”

Chelsea nodded, explaining they called to let her know the cancellation had been successful.

“Dean Winchester!”

Y/n stormed into the house, running around trying to find him.

When he was nowhere to be seen, y/n went to the garage, slamming the door open, Dean jumping underneath the car.

“Oww”.

“What the fuck, Dean?”

Dean slid out from under the car, rubbing his forehead and looking at y/n.

“What?”

“You cancelled the caterer?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that you cancelled our wedding catering the other day. Why the hell would you do that? You know how hard it was finding that guy? And I had to practically beg for him to do it. Now you go and cancel?!” y/n bellowed, beyond pissed right now.

“Hey, hey! Calm down first. Take a few deep breaths”.

Y/n was shaking with rage, but did what Dean told him to.

He calmed down a little, Dean holding his shoulders and rubbing slightly, making some of the tension leave.

“Ok. Now, what do you mean, I cancelled?”

“I mean, Chelsea told me someone cancelled the caterer. I called them and they said someone asked that they don’t cater for the wedding, and even gave all the right details and stuff”.

Dean was so confused right now.

He didn’t call and cancel. 

Did he? 

He was so sure of it. 

But the recent opening of his new auto repair shop, and the stress of it, was making him a little less focussed.

“I-I don’t think it was me. I mean, why would I cancel?”

Now that he thought about it, y/n couldn’t see why Dean would cancel either. 

He wanted the wedding to happen.

He was so excited about it. 

It was literally the only thing he spoke about. 

So why would he cancel and without y/n’s knowledge.

Y/n connected the dots and clenched his jaw, pissed right now.

“I fucking know who did it!”

Y/n ran out of the house, hopping into his car and driving off, Dean following in the impala, hoping he wasn’t about to do something stupid.

Y/n jumped out of the car and bashed on the door, not caring about the noise he was making.

“Open the fucking door!”

He continued knocking, until the door swung open, Jess standing there with a glare on her face.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Y/n barged past her, standing in the house and turning to stare at her, Dean running in just a few seconds later.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

“What was?”

“You fucking cancelled our caterer. Called them up. Said it was Mr Winchester’s request?”

Jess laughed in disbelief, finding the accusation absurd.

“Are you kidding me? What the hell would I do that for?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You cheat me out of one boyfriend. Now that you’re a fucking useless mom and a shitty wife, you wanna ruin my happiness? Maybe you wanna try and steal Dean from me now too. I don’t fucking know. But you best believe I’m not above fucking your life up”, y/n threatened, not caring about how crazy he was acting right now.

“Stop”.

Everyone looked at the staircase, Sam at the top of them, coming down slowly.

“It wasn’t her”.

“What?”

“The one who cancelled the caterer-it wasn’t her”.

Dean clenched his fists, trying to hold himself together.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Sam didn’t answer, but the guilt and slight shame on his face answered Dean’s question.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Sam! Answer them. Now!”

He flinched at Jess’ tone, hating the way she yelled at him when she got angry.

“I-I just…”

He had no idea what to say. 

It’s not like he was about to admit that he was jealous and wanted to stop his brother’s wedding, so maybe he could have another chance with y/n.

Especially not with his wife right there.

“God, Sam! You’re so pathetic. It’s our wedding. Why the fuck are you even getting involved? It has nothing to do with you! Stay the fuck out of it. If you do a single thing again, I swear, I don’t give a shit how much you beg, you’re not in the wedding. Just cos you’re lives are all shitty and you basically hate each other, doesn’t mean you get to ruin ours. Now sort your damn lives out. Both of you!”

Y/n walked out, his breathing heavy, his face red and heated.

“Baby, calm down”.

“How am I meant to calm down, Dean? We have two weeks to find a caterer, get them to hopefully cook what we want, and have them agree at the same price. How the hell are we meant to do that?”

“I have an idea. There’s this guy. Just moved into town. He runs a restaurant, but he barely has any customers. We’re inviting most of the town, so he might see it as an opportunity. Realize this could help his business. Maybe he’d give a cheaper price if we argued that”.

Y/n nodded, thinking it sounded like a good idea.

“Ok. I’m sorry. I just-god-I need this to be perfect”.

Dean moved forward, wrapping his arms around y/n and holding him tight.

“It’ll be perfect. I promise. Besides, as long as we get married, wherever we are, it’ll be perfect to me. Just-stay calm. We’ll make it through all of this drama, and the panicking, and messing around. It’ll all be worth it though. Just stay calm. Don’t worry too much. Ok?”

Y/n smiled up at Dean, leaning up and kissing him, melting into his fiancé.

“Ok, so I need you to get ready. Like, right now! I’m just going to go check on this Meg girl. I swear she’s been talking to Castiel for an hour now. I wouldn’t be surprised if the cake’s burnt. Then I might go visit Benny. Just see how he’s doing”, she mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Mmhmm! See how he’s doing? More like drool over him and turn into a moronic teenager”, y/n teased.

He quite liked Chelsea and Benny together.

First of all, they’d be a cute ass couple, second only to y/n and Dean. 

Then there was the fact that Benny was a sweetheart. 

He only lived a few blocks from y/n and Dean, and they often went to his restaurant. 

His food was amazing and he was a genuinely nice guy. 

Someone y/n could see Chelsea happy with.

Y/n waved Chelsea off, grabbing his suit and sitting in the room, looking at it and smiling. 

This was the day. 

He was getting married. 

To Dean Winchester. 

The man of his dreams. 

The one person he wanted with him through his life.

The past few months had been stressful.

Dean was busy with the new auto repair shop. Y/n had a lot of work as well. 

Then there was Mary and John buying a house in a neighbouring town, only taking less than an hour’s drive to get over to Dean and y/n’s house.

So of course, she came by almost every day, usually bringing Annie along with her. 

Y/n loved the child, but a seven month old baby was loud and messy, and he had no time for that.

But the day was here. 

After everything, he’d made it. 

Made it to the start of the rest of his life.

He smiled, his heart pounding, just wanting to become y/n Winchester, and got up, changing into his suit and running his hands over the silky material.

He looked good. 

Damn good!

Y/n sat down, staring out at the snowy weather, loving the way the little snowflakes drifted down and landed gracefully. 

He could imagine the next few winters at their house: snowball fights with his husband, making snow angels, maybe even building a few snowmen with his kids, knowing that was something Dean always wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted when Chelsea burst in, Mary and John with her.

“Hey, guys. Everything ok?”

They said nothing, panting and staring at him.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Uh…”

Mary didn’t have the heart to disappoint y/n, Chelsea already starting to cry, the thought of disappointing y/n with the news making her heart hurt.

John stepped forward, kneeling in front of y/n and placing a hand on his knee.

“Y/n, I-I-uh-I’m so sorry, son. Dean-Dean’s not here”.

“Wh-what do you mean? Wh-where is he then?”

“We don’t know. He just disappeared. He won’t answer his calls. He won’t reply to texts. He’s just-gone”.

Y/n blinked back the tears. 

No way was he going to cry in front of everyone. 

Not for this.

He should’ve known it was all too good to be true.

One brother cheated on him.

The other left him at the altar.

“Ok. Well-I guess-can I just be alone?”

They all nodded, reluctantly leaving him alone, not going very far and just staying outside the room.

They couldn’t help but listen to y/n’s desperate sobbing and sniffling, Chelsea and Mary crying silently along with him, John feeling his eyes watering, disappointed in both of his sons for breaking this man.


End file.
